


I could be your butterfly

by Spaceshipofpearls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I’m going to project all my problems onto Jon, Jon doesn’t die, Jonah Magnus dies, M/M, Martin accidentally predicts how the apocalypse ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceshipofpearls/pseuds/Spaceshipofpearls
Summary: The apocalypse is over. Now what?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I could be your butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Beautiful Disaster by MIKA.
> 
> Shoutout to my sister for helping me choose the title.

Somehow they ended the apocalypse. It was all quite simple really, almost directly out of Martin’s daydreams. They made it to the panopticon, and eventually, after quite a bit of sneaking around, managed to find Jonah.

  
The standoff was rather brief. Few words were exchanged before Martin pulled out a knife and stabbed Jonah’s eyes out.

  
That wasn’t what ended the apocalypse.

  
Jon and Martin searched the room, looking for anything that could be useful, anything that could help them figure out what to do next.

  
They left the room they’d found Jonah in when it became apparent that there was nothing, and instead checked the other room on the uppermost floor of the tower. It had a curtain over the doorway, which was unnecessarily dramatic in Martin’s opinion. Behind it, emitting an eerie green glow, was a button with an image of a closed eye carved into the surface.

  
Martin watched as Jon backed away, inhaling sharply.

  
“So, this is it then?” Jon sighed.

  
“Really- a button? They couldn’t couldn’t come up with anything more interesting?” Martin squinted at it.

  
“I- I don’t know it will actually work.” Jon reached out a hand to Martin. “But we have to try.”

  
Jon slammed his hand down on the button before Martin could reply, could ask what that meant for Jon, could reach out and stop him. The wind began to pickup, as Jon turned back to Martin and pulled him into one last hug. Everything went dark and reality crumbled.


End file.
